1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector including a plurality of cavities into which terminal fittings connected to wire ends are to be accommodated and more particularly to a connector preferably used as a connector to be connected to a plurality of mating connectors provided in stacked members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector for electrical connection to a power supply or another electric/electronic device (member) is provided in an electric/electronic device (member). For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-299054, busbars and tab terminals are provided on a wiring board of an electrical connection box and a connector in which these busbars and tab terminals are accommodated in a connector housing integrally formed to a main cover for covering this wiring board is provided in the electrical connection box.
For example, in the case of using a plurality of electric/electronic devices (members) having a similar configuration, these electric/electronic devices are stacked or arranged side by side in some cases. For example, when these members are in the form of flat plates such as substrates, they are particularly stacked. In the case of using a plurality of electric/electronic devices (members) having a similar configuration while stacking them, respective connectors are stacked at the same position on the same side of the members since these members have a similar configuration.
At this time, the connectors of the stacked members are designed to be stacked at predetermined intervals designed beforehand. However, the intervals between the connectors of the stacked members are actually often subject to a stacking tolerance due to design tolerances of the respective members.
Thus, in the case of collectively connecting these connectors by a connector, the connector has to be connected in view of the stacking tolerance present on the stacked members. At this time, it is very difficult to correct the tolerance on the staked members and, even if it is possible, it may lead to a considerable cost increase. Therefore, it has not been possible to collectively connect these connectors by a conventional connector.
A problem sought to be solved by the present invention is overcome by providing a connector capable of collectively connecting mating connectors provided in respective electric/electronic devices (members) even if there is a stacking tolerance on the stacked devices (members).